


Hitler's Greatest Fear

by afteriwake



Series: In So Few Words [17]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, Hitler Deserves To Be Punched Again, Past Rory Williams, Post-Episode: s06e08 Let's Kill Hitler, Post-Episode: s07e05 The Angels Take Manhattan, Reputations, Some Humor, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was only one person in the world who terrified Hitler, and he was on his way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hitler's Greatest Fear

**Author's Note:**

> For **roryarthurwilliam** , who has the following as Rory headcanon "After traveling back in time, Rory was drafted in WW2 and faced Hitler again. Still in total fear, Hitler locked himself in the cupboard." I said I had the urge to write fic about it, and here it is.

He had heard he was coming. His Nazi officers had gotten a picture of the American soldier who was destroying his carefully laid plans city by city, battle by battle, leading his men into victory time and again. And he was getting closer. But not much scared Adolf Hitler; after all, he was the leader of the master race. Anyone he had wanted taken care of was gone: the Jews, the gypsies, the disabled and all those who did not belong in the master race. He was cleansing the world one country at a time, and no one could stop him.

He was waiting for the photograph now. This man, he would become the most hated of all enemies, the one person he would put a price on his head for. Untold riches and glory would go to the man who destroyed him, brought his lifeless body back as proof. All he had to do now was wait for the picture. Soon, this man’s reign as the scourge of Germany would come to an end.

“Heil, Hitler!” Hitler looked up and saw a lower level officer approaching, a sheet of something in his hand. He came to his leader and handed him the photograph. “This is the American. His name is Rory Williams.”

Rory…he had heard that name once, a few months ago. When the strange man had tried to kill him and the British police box had flown into the room. He had told no one of that day, or how he came to be unconscious and locked in the closet. But he remembered the man’s name, the man in strange dress who punched him in the face and knocked him out. His name was Rory. Carefully he turned the picture over and stared. There was no doubting it; it was the same man. The large nose, the deadly serious eyes…even with grime on his face and a helmet on his head he could tell it was the same man.

He began to shake. This man… _this_ man was the one responsible for his losses? He was doomed. He could tell that there would be no stopping this man, and if, perhaps, the two of them were put in a room together again it would be his end. No, he didn’t want to risk it. “Leave him be,” he said quietly.

“But sir,” the officer said. “He’s on his way here! He’s closing in!”

“LEAVE HIM BE!” Hitler shouted. “We must move at once. He is coming, coming for me, and I won’t be safe here. We must leave, get far away.”

“But he’s just one man,” the officer protested.

“A man I have met in the past. If he chooses to hunt me down, all I can do is escape. Quickly! We must be ready to leave at once!” And with that he turned. He knew he was leaving a bewildered officer behind, but right now all he wanted to do was hide. Until they were ready to leave, he would stay safely hidden in his cupboard. Perhaps, if he was lucky, Rory Williams would not look in such an easy hiding spot. If only he was so lucky.


End file.
